Speak Now
by trunksgf96
Summary: Korra recieves an invintation to Asami and Mako's wedding and ends up speaking up against them being wed together. Song-Fic to Taylor Swifts Speak Now. Makorra at the end


**_Me: Ok so i don't know what made me write the one-shot. I was just bored i guess. Anyways I love Asami, but she does not belong with Mako. And also i did make her kind of seem like a priss in this fanfic...even though she isn't one. So i should make it clear that i do love Asami's character, but she does not deserve Mako. MAKORRA!  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or Taylor Swift's song Speak Now**  
_

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope and easily popped the wax sealing opened. I quickly took out the one sheet of paper, and instantly knew it was something fancy by the looks of it. I turned it over and began to read the message on the paper.

Mr. Hiroshi Sato

Requests the honor of your presence

To the marriage of his daughter

'No…'

Asami Sato

To

'Please it can't be true.'

Sir Mako

On Saturday, April 7th

At half past six o' clock in the evening

At the Republic City Church

After I finished the letter it slipped out of my fingers to the floor of her bedroom as I walked solemnly to my bed and sat down. I put my hands to my face and felt the hot tears spill though my fingers. 'Why?' I thought. I knew he loved me, or at least he did.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastel_

I walked up to the bouncer that was guarding the front door, and was asked

"Name?"

"Korra."

The bouncer checked his listings two times before telling me that I was not invited. I stepped out of line, and went to the side of the bouncer and when he was busy with another guest I stepped over the velvet line and smoothed my long dark blue dress before walking into the crowd of guests heading towards the court yard where the party was being hosted.

I noticed Bolin and Hasook standing near the punch and sent a small wave to them before looking around and spotting Hiroshi Sato in his fancy suit sitting and conversing with the rest of her distant family.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

As I walked through the party I heard some distant yelling from inside the church, and instantly recognized the voice as Asami's. Everyone turned their heads to the commotion and all I could imagine was one of the bridesmaids cowering in fear as Asami loomed over her in her poofy white wedding dress.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a day-dream_

_Where I stand and say_

I looked though the crowd once more and her eyes landed on Mako, the groom, standing next to Hiroshi greeting guests as they came in. I noticed the irritated look on his face, and knew that he didn't like how this reception was turning out. I've known him long enough to know when he was happy or at least content, and right now he wasn't.

I started losing myself looking at him and thinking how it would be if we were together instead of him and Asami.

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

Korra was lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize everyone was heading inside the church to start the ceremony that would bring Asami and Mako together in matrimony.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Fun gestures are exchange_

_And the organ starts play a song_

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride to be_

Everyone seemed to be talking among themselves as I stood in the curtains watching. The organ started to play a song that was killing my ears and caused me to bring my hands up and cover my ears and drown out the sound as much as possible.

When I saw the bouncer re-enter the room and check everyone who has gotten in. I slid back inside the curtains so that I wouldn't be seen, and known by Mako's lovely bride to be.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you_

I saw Asami enter the room as everyone sat down. I followed everyone else and I sat in the corner away from everyone, and watched as she walked down the aisle perfectly. I looked towards Mako and saw as he smiled at her as she reached the end, and knew that the smile would be much bigger if it was I was in place of her.

_So don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

I urged him to not yes when the reception continued. I didn't even know why he was going to marry this girl. She wasn't even the one he truly loved, and he knew that.

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././The reception continued on and I started feeling the tears come on, as it was coming to the end

_I hear the preacher say _

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands _

_All eyes on me_

I heard the preacher say these few words, and while everyone sat there in silence I knew that I had a chance of stopping this. I stood up and noticed my hands were shaking and saw that everyone's eyes were on me

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

What I thought were just stares turned out to be people shooting daggers at me, including Asami as she let go of Mako's hands. Instead of paying attention to them though, I stared into his amber eyes

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a while veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I took a deep breath and continued to look at you before I started speaking.

"Ok…normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing to try and ruin such a special occasion, but both you and I, Mako, know that you're marrying the wrong girl up there."

_So don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

Everyone gasped when they heard the words come out of my mouth, and before anyone had a chance to say anything else I continued.

"I'm telling you right now Mako, that you shouldn't say yes to her. You should leave this wedding. Don't say your vows to her when you don't mean them, and just hear me out. I'll meet you outside no matter what choice you make."

I saw Asami hit him and urge him to say something, but I turned around to leave so they could continue the reception.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now_

I heard him say stop after I started walking, and I turned around to see him smiling. He stepped down from the stage and started walking towards me in Asami's protest . He took my hand and started speaking once more.

"Korra, I'm so glad you're here right now. I want to let you know that you're completely right." He raised his voice so that everyone could hear him

"I want everyone to know that I won't be saying my vows, at least not to you Asami. I'm sorry, but I should have told you, Asami, before the wedding that there is someone I love more than you. And that is the woman I am holding hands with right now."

He lowered his voice so that I could only hear him once more,

"I am so glad you were here when they said speak now. Or else I would have gone through with having to live without you."

* * *

**me: Ok yep...i know it was very cheesy, but like i said i was bored. Let me know what you think by leaving your reviews. It helps me write better, and makes me feel good to know that people enjoyed my story. Even the cheesy ones xD**


End file.
